1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-omega-aminoalkoxydiphenylmethanes which are pharmacologically active as antidepressants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
L. C. Cheney et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 71, 60-64 (1949) describes several diphenylmethanes containing substituents at the 2-position, including 2-dimethylaminoethoxy, 2-diethylaminoethoxy, 2-morpholinoethoxy, 2-(1-piperidyl)ethoxy, 2-isopropylaminoethoxy, 3-(1-piperidyl)propoxy, 3-dimethylaminopropoxy and 3-dibutylaminopropoxy. This references also indicates that 2-(2-aminoethoxy)diphenylmethanes and 2-(3-aminopropoxy)diphenylmethanes have antihistaminic and local anesthetic activity in animals but does not suggest any antidepressant behavior. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,768,207, 2,534,236 and 2,966,518 disclose 2-omega-aminoalkoxydiphenylmethanes. Particularly, the latter patent to Johnson discloses the compound bearing the closest relationship to those of this invention, 2-omega-dimethylaminopentoxydiphenylmethane, as well as 2-omega-dimethylaminopropoxy diphenylmethane. However, none of these prior art compounds is disclosed as having antidepressant activity and in fact the former has inferior antidepressant activity while the latter display no such activity.